There is a vehicle that is equipped with not only a display for a front seat but also a display for a rear seat. For instance, a known in-vehicle display system can provide images from an in-vehicle device not only to an occupant in the front seat but also to an occupant in the rear seat.
In this system, a front-seat display device displays image data outputted from a TV tuner or the like; further, a rear-seat display device interfacing with the front-seat display device displays the image data that is displayed on the front-seat display device by obtaining it from the front-seat display device. Thus, when a user operates the TV tuner to cause the front-seat display device to display images, the same images can be displayed on the rear-seat display device via the front-seat display device. Not only an occupant in the front seat but also an occupant in the rear seat can thereby enjoy the images outputted from the TV tuner.
In this system, the rear-seat display device directly displays the same images as the images obtained from the front-seat display device, so that the front-seat display device and the rear-seat display device cannot display different images therebetween. That is, it is impossible that images from the TV are viewed in the front-seat while images from a DVD are viewed in the rear seat. To solve this, the front-seat display device can include an additional image drawing device for a rear-seat display device. Images for the front-seat display device and images for the rear-seat display device can be drawn by the corresponding image drawing devices, respectively. However, this method requires an image drawing device for the rear-seat display device regardless of whether a rear-seat display device is disposed or not, complicating a structure of the front-seat display device. Further, it is unfavorable in costs and designing.